Isabella Vulturis
by AnyiiCullen
Summary: Un odio profundo y una sed de venganza contra quien un dia juro amarla y despues la abandono, Bella Swan murió, entonces quien es Isabella Vulturis?
1. Como los encuentro?

Hoy se cumplen 20 años desde que él me había dejado sola, en mitad del bosque tirada como una perra, ya no duele como antes, ya no sufro como antes ni mucho lo amo como antes, es más, creo que si me enterara de que se murió me daría lo mismo, pero solo lo creo. Estaba en mi habitación recordando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y es que ahora puedo hacerlo ya que el agujero se había cerrado por completo. Ahora en mi pecho solo había un corazón frio como piedra que no latía y sobre la piel de mi pecho un collar, que como colgante tenía el escudo de mi familia, los Vulturis, por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Marie Vulturis Swan.

Sí, Vulturis, después de que Edward me dejó estuve cuatro meses sufriendo, llorando su partida, tenía pesadillas y sentía que en cualquier momento el dolor me mataba. Sentía que estaba dando vueltas en un remolino que no tenía final, cada día se me venían a la mente los felices momentos que viví a su lado y me odiaba por eso, sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, de odiar a alguien por lo que me estaba pasando y me di cuenta de que el único ser que se merecía mi odio era Edward pero no podía odiarlo, ni siquiera podía sentir rencor por él y es que lo amaba más que a la vida misma, él era todo para mí y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Un día decidí que ya no podía seguir así, veía como mi padre sufría, como mis amigos sonreían y yo si siquiera poder recordar lo que era la felicidad, Jake quería verme, me buscaba pero yo lo rechazaba, mi madre había venido a buscarme pero tampoco quise irme de Forks, en el fondo aún tenía esperanzas de que un día lo volvería a ver; pero ya basta, basta de sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera me quería, basta de derramar lágrimas por un amor fantasma, basta de hacer sufrir a la gente que vale la pena y basta de tener falsas esperanzas, me iba a vengar como fuera pero lo iba a hacer, sentía como la liberación llegaba a mí y como el odio iba creciendo en mi interior, jamás pensé llegar a sentirlo pero es que nadie tiene derecho a destruirte como él lo hizo conmigo. Me puse a pensar en algo que él odiara, que él nunca habría querido y entonces lo supe, tenía que buscar la forma de convertirme en Vampiro.

Él nunca quiso que me transformara, nunca quizo "arriesgar mi alma" aunque al momento de dejarme la haya destrozado por completo asi que no estoy muy segura de que mi alma le importe. Me puse a pensar en cómo encontrar un vampiro, analicé varias formas, cada una de ellas más ridícula que la anterior, entonces me acordé de ellos, los que no tenían ningún respeto por la vida humana pero si por las leyes, me acordé de lo Vulturis.

Como hablar con ellos, como acercarme a ellos sin que me quisieran matar y como viajar a Italia dejando todo atrás eran las preguntas más frecuentes que se me venían a la cabeza. Dejar a Charlie era lo que más dolía, ya que amigos no me quedaban asi que no puedes sufrir por algo que no tienes, porque ya no está, hay que dejarlo pasar, se me ocurrió desaparecer asi nada mas pero Charlie no se lo merecía, después de todo lo que hizo por mi durante estos meses, definitivamente no se lo merecía. Pero un día llego eso que estaba esperando, sé que es un pensamiento totalmente egoísta pero es que con Charlie muerto ya nada me amarraba a Forks, nada.

Charlie murió, si, Victoria lo mató, había ido de pescas con Billy, llevaba horas afuera y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, hasta que sonó el teléfono y Jake me dijo que había muerto, que un chupasangre lo había matado, me dolió, lo llore pero no podía quedarme a ver el funeral, sabía que si me quedaba y veía como ponían a mi padre tres metros bajo tierra volvería a sufrir como antes lo hacía porque ahora si me había quedado sola, por Renee no me preocupaba, ella siempre me dijo que en algún momento tenía que volar, además era feliz con Phil. Y asi tome todos los ahorros que tenía y que guardaba para la universidad y me fui a Italia.

Sabía que los Vulturis vivían en Volterra, asi que allá me dirigí, cuando llegue quede deslumbrada por la belleza de la ciudad, en realidad era hermosa, asi que busque un hotel para quedarme y allí vivir por un tiempo, que deseaba fuera corto, no estaba en mis planes transformarme después de los 19 años y para eso faltaban 7 meses.

Ya instalada en Volterra me puse a averiguar que se sabía de ellos, alguna historia, alguna leyenda, algo que me ayudara, Todas las noches bajaba al bar y allí preguntaba pero cada vez que lo hacia la gente se estremecía al escuchar su nombre, les tenían miedo y nadie hablaba de ellos, no era para menos después de todo no eran muy amigables, llevaba dos semanas tratando de que alguien me dijera algo pero nada hasta que una noche volví como todas las anteriores al bar, allí vi a una viejecita que parecía simpática, me acerque a ella y le pregunte acerca de los Vulturis, como todos los demás se estremeció al escucharme mencionarlos pero aun asi después de un largo silencio se decidió a hablar, me conto la leyenda de como san marcos los había expulsado de la ciudad pero que aun asi se dice que hoy en día siguen ahí, me conto que vivían en la torre del reloj. Era una torre abandonada en medio de la ciudad, ya la había visto en uno de mis tantos paseos por las calles de Volterra, le agradecí a la señora por la información y me fui a dormir, decidida a encontrarme con ellos al otro día.


	2. Juro que me vengare

Cuando llegue a la torre del reloj golpee las grandes puertas de madera esperando que alguien abriera pero nada sucedió, golpee de nuevo y esta vez me abrieron, era una mujer, alta, morena, de lindos ojos cafés y su pelo castaño adornaba su cara en forma de corazón, la mujer me hizo pasar y me dijo que se llamaba Gianna, nos adentramos en el salón y me di cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que por fuera se veía y me invito a sentarme.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dijo con acento italiano-.

Necesito ver a Aro – dije sin rodeos. Me miro con ojos escudriñadores como si sospechara que yo ocultaba algo pero lo deje pasar

¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

Solo sé – le respondí

Tu nombre

Isabella Swan.

Espera un momento – me dijo y se levantó de su escritorio atravesando una puerta de madera que había a su costado.

No voy a negar que el miedo me comía por dentro, sentía que en cualquier momento aparecía un vampiro y me mataba pero no, volvió Gianna con un chico alto, robusto que me recordaba a Emmet pero este tenía marcado en su rostro el odio y el rencor. Gianna me dio que lo siguiera, que él me llevaría con aro, me lo dijo tan dulcemente que le creí, seguí al chico que en ese momento se presentó como Dimitri Vulturis.

Llegamos a un salón enorme, que se parecía a las cúpulas de las catedrales pero este tenía 10 veces su tamaño, estaba tan ensimismada con la infraestructura del lugar que cuando repare en lo que había en frente mío me quedé helada.

Allí los vi, tres tronos, tres hombres, tres rostros escudriñándome, pero más de tres miradas puestas en mí y es que no eran solo ellos, toda su guardia estaba allí, el primero en hablar fue Aro.

¿Isabella Swan verdad? – o solo asentí con la cabeza, las palabras no me salían en ese momento.

¿Quién eres? – Me pregunto – no sabía que responder, que le diría, soy una humana cualquiera o querría saber mi historia verdadera, me decidí por contar mi historia, alomejor asi me ganaba su confianza.

Soy la ex novia de Edward Cullen – al escuchar esto Aro se asombró y a la vez sonrió de una forma que a mí no me agrado.

Asi que Edward encontró a su tua cantante – ok no supe lo que me quizo decir pero bueno luego lo consultaría ahora solo me importaba que algún vampiro de los que allí se encontraban se decidiera a hincar sus colmillos en mi garganta.

Le conté toda mi historia, como los conocí, como supe que eran vampiros, como me hizo novia de Edward, como este me había dejado de la forma más cruel que podía existir y mi sed de venganza que tenía con los Cullen, con esto último sonrió.

Bueno Bella verás, eres humana pero sabes mucho sobre nosotros, me refiero a nuestra especie asi que el único remedio que tengo es matarte cariño- me dijo sin siquiera preguntar qué diablos hacia ahí.

Pero yo no quiero morir – le dije – quiero ser una de ustedes – y él me sonrió.

Asi que quieres ser una de nosotros, bien la idea me agrada pero como ya sabes, yo solo me quedo con aquellos que poseen un don que a mí me agrade o me sirva. – me di cuenta de que no había reparado en ese detalle.

Edward nunca puedo leerme la mente – le dije esperando que sirviera de algo y para mi sorpresa le agradó saberlo.

Asi que eres inmune al don de Edward pues veamos si también eres inmune a nosotros.

Me probo primero con él, me rozo la mano y luego sonrió, después me explico que él sabía todo lo que había en la mente de una persona con solo tocarla pero conmigo no resulto, luego me probo con una tal Jane, una chica pequeña, que no tenía más de 15 años, rubia que me miraba con odio al ver lo satisfecho que estaba Aro conmigo, me miro durante un buen tiempo y luego Aro sonrió dejándome saber que también era inmune a Jane, me dijo que ella creaba la ilusión de dolor en las personas, por ultimo Alec, un chico alto, rubio de cara tierna pero raro, me recordaba mucho a Jasper, él también me miro durante varios minutos pero tampoco pudo provocar nada en mí.

Bien, excelente, maravilloso, eres inmune a todos nosotros, te propongo un trato – me agrado que ya no tuviera la idea de matarme asi que acepte.

Yo te transformo si y sólo si, lo haces para vengarte de los Cullen y juras quedarte en mi guardia por el resto de la Eternidad. – me miraba con ojos que daban miedo pero me sentí tan orgullosa de mi misma por haber logrado mi cometido que acepte.

Luego me llevaron a una habitación, Aro se quedó conmigo, se inclinó hacia mí y luego solo sentí como el veneno me quemaba por dentro.

De eso ya han pasado 20 años, soy una vampira hecha y derecha, me alimento de sangre humana, conocí muchos vampiros más, ayude a matar a varios, conocí a Heidi y también aprendí a conocer a Jane, Alec y Félix son mis amigos pero Dimitri se convirtió en un hermano para mí, aunque a veces sospecho que él me ve de otra forma, nunca volví a enamorarme de nadie, supe lo que era una tua cantante pero creo que no he encontrado al mío, me di cuenta de que mi escudo mental no era mi único don, también podía crear un escudo físico y controlar la mente de los demás solo con mirarlos a los ojos lo cual me permitía también leerla, eso no me agradaba mucho porque me recordaba a él pero bueno , era la joya, el diamante de Aro, su princesa, su hija.

Si, su hija, Aro aprendió a vernos como una familia, no sé cómo lo logre pero lo hice ahora somos más felices que antes y seguimos siendo los reyes del mundo vampírico.

Hoy se cumplían 20 años desde que él me dejó, yo y mis hermanos, Dimitri, Heidi, Jane, Alec y Félix decidimos recorrer el mundo como humanos normales para saber lo que se sentía además tenía que hacerlo después de todo le jure a mi padre vengarme de los Cullen y si los encontraba sufrirían, les haría pagar por cada lagrima derramada.


	3. te encontré cullen

Vivíamos en Alaska, íbamos al instituto de Alaska, y veíamos a Aro cuando nos llamaba para ir a pelar o para reuniones familiares importantes, fue su única condición cuando nos dejó partir, y aquí estoy en mi habitación recordando sin dolor lo que él me hizo.

¿Bella, estas lista? – Dimitri me saco de mi ensoñación

Si – le dije – ¿nos vamos ya?

Si, vamos

Y asi partimos al instituto en nuestros coches, el Audi de Alec quien se iba con Heidi, el Porshe de Jane quien se iba con Félix y yo en mi Ferrari rojo donde Dimitri me acompañaba, teníamos suficiente dinero y es que cuando eres vampiro es muy fácil robar, estafar y sobornar sin dejar huellas.

Llegamos al instituto como todos los días, aparcábamos, nos miraban, murmuraban acerca de nosotros pero a nosotros nos daba igual, pero hoy había algo raro, ya no se hablaba de nosotros sino de seis compañeros nuevos, que se parecían a nosotros, eso era raro y los demás también lo notaron.

¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto Heidi

No lo sé pero si se parecen a nosotros tal vez sean vampiros – respondió Alec.

Tal vez sean las Denali – me dijo Félix

Pero ellas son tres – le dije, y es que ya conocía la mayoría de los clanes y los nómadas que había en el mundo.

Me agradaba la idea de que fueran seis, sabía que no eran los Cullen ellos eran cinco y no aceptaban a nadie más. Era algo que me consolaba pero en el fondo sentía desilusión pues todavía sentía esa sed de venganza, no sé si era mi apellido o había entendido por fin que el que me la hace me la paga.

Entramos al instituto como siempre, todos nos miraban pero en vez de comentar lo mucho que nos deseaban, hombres y mujeres claro, se comentaba del inmenso parecido con los nuevos asi que como escuchamos que los nuevos estaban en el casino, hacia allá nos dirigimos, en cuanto entre percibí el aroma a vampiro, definitivamente eran como nosotros y definitivamente eran seis, estaban sentados en las ultimas mesas, las más apartadas pero todos me daban la espalda asi que no pude ver sus caras, había tres mujeres, dos de cabellera rubia, y una de pelo negro desordenado que me recordó a Alice, entre los hombres había uno que parecía macizo y fortachón, de pelo negro, otro rubio y delgado y por ultimo uno de pelo cobrizo desordenado que, demonios, se parecía a Edward de espaldas, una de las chicas rubias se dio vuelta y choco su mirada con la mía, de inmediato note como se tensaba y se daba vueltas para decir algo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los nuevo voltearon a mirarme y allí estaban, los Cullen en persona mirándome con cara de asombro, confusión, desconcierto y un poco de culpa, ahí estaba él a unos metros de mí, mirándome con esos ojos dorados que años atrás me volvían loca, Mis hermanos también se dieron cuenta de quienes eran, Dimitri me abrazo por la cintura, mirando a Edward con cara de pocos amigos, Heidi y Jane estaban pensando en las distintas formas de matar lenta y dolorosamente a toda la familia y yo, pues yo estaba congelada, mi cuerpo no respondía, no lo podía creer o no lo quería creer pero estaba pasando entonces me acorde de mi juramento y en ese mismo instante empecé a planear las distintas formas de llevarlo a cabo. Porque con Isabella Vulturis nadie juega.

EPOV:

20 años desde que hice la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho en mi existencia, 20 años desde que dije la mentira más grande y dolorosa que pude haber dicho, 20 años desde que mi corazón literalmente desapareció, si antes lo tenía pero no latía, ahora definitivamente no tengo, soy un ser cruel y malvado, un villano, un monstruo. Quién en su sano juicio permitiría que una lagrima fuera derramada por los ojos de semejante ángel, solo yo.

La abandoné, la dejé sola, me fui, yo solo quería que fuera feliz pero no, me equivoqué, a los cuatro meses me entere, gracias a una visión de Alice, que Victoria la había matado a ella y a su padre, yo no estaba ahí para protegerla, no estuve ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitó y no estaré nunca más a su lado porque ella ya no está. Me sentía miserable por haberle hecho tanto daño, soy la peor basura del mundo.

Después de saber que mi ángel había muerto me alejé de mi familia, estuve vagando solo por el mundo, iba a recurrir a los Vulturis para que me mataran pero entonces pensaba en mi familia y por ellos no la hacía, sabía que Esme y Carlisle sufrirían, me querían como a un hijo, Alice, la pequeña duende sufriría también y que decir de los demás, por ellos no lo hice, asi estuve 10 años, sin verlos, solo los llamaba para ver cómo estaban pero nada más, hasta que decidí volver, en el fondo los extrañaba quería verlos y abrazarlos, sabía que nada ni nadie podría traer a Mi Bella de regreso pero mi familia no tenía la culpa de lo miserable que yo era, asi que decidí volver.

Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo Esme y Alice. Las había extrañado tanto, Emmet me recibió bien pero en el fondo aun me culpaba de la muerte de quien él llamaba su hermanita y es que tenía razón, si yo no la hubiera dejado como lo hice esto sería muy distinto.

Los encontré viviendo en Alaska con los Denali, al principio no me agrado la idea de ver a Tanya, sabía que ella siempre había estado de alguna forma enamorada de mi pero lo deje pasar, necesitaba ver a mi familia otra vez, Cuando llegué a la casa de Carmen y Eleazar solo estaban los Cullen, horas después llegaron los Denali, quienes también me recibieron de muy buena manera, todos excepto Tanya quien me recibió demasiado efusivamente y cuando digo demasiado me refiero a sus insinuaciones y pensamientos indecorosos.

Llevábamos 10 años viviendo con ellos, como duramos tanto tiempo en un lugar, no lo sé, pero ahí estábamos, Tanya dejo de insinuárseme después de varios por no decir muchos intentos fallidos, luego fue indiferente conmigo, pero sabía que le dolía que yo la tratara asi por lo que trate de ser más amigable con ella, le agrado mi actitud puesto que poco después comenzó de nuevo a intentar de que yo me fijara en ella pero de manera distinta, hasta que lo logró, me dije a mi mismo que si no me podía hacer feliz a mí mismo por lo menos que mi existencia pudiera hacer feliz a alguien para que de algo sirviera, asi que la hice mi novia, yo no era feliz pero ella sí y a veces, muy pocas pero lo hacía, me sacaba una sonrisa, yo la veía como una amiga pero sabía que ella me amaba aunque no era un amor tan fuerte, lo que me daba esperanzas de que se enamorara de otro y terminara conmigo, Alice y Emmet me odiaban por eso, Rosalie me decía que estaba bien que me diera otra oportunidad porque a pesar de mi infelicidad había logrado volver un poco a la normalidad. Aún asi a veces Tanya fastidiaba mucho y Rosalie comenzaba a tener pensamientos asesinos en contra de ella.

Hoy empezábamos en el instituto, otra vez, no lo habíamos hecho en estos años porque nos dedicamos a divertirnos y esperar que el sufrimiento de perderla amainara un poco pero ya era hora de volver a relacionarse con humanos por muy dolorosos recuerdos que esto me trajera.

Llegamos al instituto y como siempre todos nos miraban pero no como si fuera nuevo para ellos ver a alguien tan pálido o de ojos dorados sino que comentaban lo mucho que nos parecíamos a…los Vulturis?

Si, los Vulturis, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, que demonios hacían los Vulturis yendo al colegio, no quise oír más porque de verdad me desconcertaba, Los demás también se dieron cuenta y asi, con el sentimiento de extrañeza que todos teníamos nos dirigimos al casino, nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada y allí comenzamos a mencionar y discutir nuestras hipótesis.

Yo creo que se quieren alimentar de todo el instituto – Emmet.

Tal vez Aro busca una nueva forma de provocarnos – Jasper.

Tanya, permanecía callada, le tenía miedo a los Vulturis luego de que ellos acabaran con su madre por una plaga de niños inmortales, ella seguía mirando a su alrededor era la primera vez que iba a un instituto pero de un momento a otro Tanya habló

Tal vez no sea Aro, ni Cayo, ni Marco – al decir esto apareció en su mente la imagen de una mujer, pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, pálida, cara en forma de corazón, curvas espectaculares, debo decirlo, y ojos violetas, era igual a Mi Bella pero no podía ser ella, ella estaba muerta.

Me di vuelta tan repentinamente que mi familia lo notó y también lo hizo y allí estaba ella, Mi Bella parada a escasos metros de mí, hermosa, más que hermosa, era un ángel, una diosa, más que eso, no había palabras para describir semejante belleza, a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura, Dimitri Vulturis a quien quise arrancarle la cabeza nada más toco la piel de porcelana de Mi Bella. Más atrás Heidi de la mano de Alec y Jane de la mano de Félix. La mente de mis hermanos era un torbellino de pensamientos pero caí en un pequeño detalle, de su cuello colgaba el collar con el escudo de los Vulturis, que hacia Bella con los Vulturis, que hacían ellos aquí y porqué de un momento a otro me miraba con una sonrisa llena de hipocresía, llena de odio y llena de ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien, que me recordaba a Aro. Ella no era la Bella que yo dejé aquella noche en el bosque.

**Chicos 3 me presento, me llamo anyelina pero me pueden decir anyii**

**perdon por no subir antes, ya saben colegio + taereas + trabajo = estres + 0 creatividad :(**

**gracias a los que han dejado reviews, me motivan aunque sean poquitos :D**

**los kiero sigan leyendo, aun no tengo final pero si pueden quieren ayudar**

**aun no se me ocurre que hacer para vengarme de Alice, Jasper y Emmet?**

**ayudenme, cualquier idea es valida, que se los ocurre espero reviews 3**

**los kierooooo**


	4. Esto recien comienza

Intente leer los pensamientos de ellos pero no pude, lo cual era raro porque la única que tenía un escudo mental era Mi ángel. Me dio miedo ver como Jane, Alec, Heidi, Félix, Dimitri y Bella miraban a toda mi familia como diciendo "te encontré, ahora te toca pagar", comencé a pensar que Bella tenía inmensas ganas de vengarse de mí.

Me lo merecía, lo admito, pero tanto era el daño que le había hecho para que me odiara de esa manera, creo que sí. En ese momento sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos que estaban presentes comenzaron a moverse pero ella no lo hacía, seguía allí mirándome como si estuviéramos conectados y no se pudiera soltar, recordaba esos momentos en que la miraba y ella se derretía conmigo pero ya no era así, pude ver en sus ojos, lo fría que era, como si esos obres marrones que yo conocí y que tanto expresaban ya no estuvieran, ahora en su lugar había unos hermosos luceros color violeta, supongo que era por los lentes de contacto, fríos como un tempano y sin sentimiento alguno que los caracterizara.

Fue ella la primera en apartar la mirada, y se dirigió por el pasillo, supongo yo, rumbo a su primera clase. Alice fue la primera en hablar

- Es ella – dijo – es ella, volvió, no está muerta, es mi hermana- como echaba de menos ese tono alegre de Alice.

- Es mi hermanita, más hermosa y sexy pero es mi hermanita – okey, eso me molesto pero viniendo de Emmet, no podía esperar otra cosa.

- Es Isabella? – Tanya hablo esta vez, había olvidado por completo su presencia o más bien su existencia

- Si – le respondí - es Isabella mi Bella, pensé.

Nos dirigimos a clases aun con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro, eran miles las preguntas que llegaban a mi mente como una cascada interminable, moría por ir a buscarla, verla, abrazarla, acariciarla y besar esos labios que antes enloquecía por besar y que sabía que si ahora lo hacía no sufriría, ella era una vampira y que sexy y hermosa era, eso no se podía negar.

Alice me dijo que nuestra primera clase era biología, ella estaba conmigo y Tanya en 2° año, los otros en 3°, cuando llegamos al aula estaba casi vacía, pero pronto comenzaron a llegar todos, hasta que entro ella, ahí estaba de nuevo, entrando por el umbral de la puerta seguida por el idiota de Dimitri, no es que lo conozca pero el solo hecho de saber que él puede tenerla cerca, abrazarla, acariciarla y tal vez besarla hacia que lo odiara, que fuera un idiota para mí y es que si, estaba celoso pero eso no podía opacar mi felicidad de saberla viva, aunque ahora estuviera con ellos, en ese momento sentí una punzada de dolor, si yo me hubiera quedado con ella y le hubiera cumplido su deseo de transformarla ahora igualmente seriamos seis pero ella estaría con nosotros.

Yo me senté con Tanya, por supuesto, era mi novia después de todo y sabía que le estaba doliendo la forma en que yo miraba a Bella pero ella sabía lo que yo sentía, aun asi me sentí un poco culpable, ella se sentó junto a Dimitri en el primer asiento y se miraban como si estuvieran hablando de algo muy importante pero sus labios no se movían ni emitían ningún sonido.

Entró el profesor, nos saludó y de inmediato se percató de la presencia de "los nuevos"

- Cullen, ¿verdad? – pregunto

- Si - le respondimos Alice y yo a la vez. Mientras leía el otro informe

- Denali? – yo profesor - dijo mí, lamentablemente, novia.

- Bien, como es mitad de semestre, quisiera que se integraran lo más rápidamente posible asi que señorita Denali, tendría la amabilidad de sentarse con el sr. Vulturis y usted Isabella podría por favor sentarse con el sr. Cullen. – ¿qué? No podía creer la maravillosa suerte que hoy tenia, primer día de clases y Bella se sentaba conmigo.

- Por supuesto profesor. – escuchar su voz fue como volver a escuchar un coro de ángeles cantando solo para mí – aun asi tenía ese toque de sensualidad que antes no tenía pero me agradaba.

La vi pararse de su asiento mientras Tanya se iba de mi lado, no es que se haya demorado pero, diablos, las ganas de tenerla cerca me estaban desesperando y sentí que el maldito tiempo pasaba más lento a propósito, eso o Tanya retrasaba el momento lo que más podía. Llegó, está aquí, se sentó conmigo y sentí que en cualquier momento me lanzaba encima de ella y la besaba.

Bella Pov:

Estaba aún mirando a Edward cuando sentí el timbre que indicaba que teníamos que ir a clases, no podía despegar mi vista de Él, a pesar de que por veinte años espere volver a verlo solo para restregarle en su cara todo el odio que sentía hacia él, me sentía atrapada en esos ojos dorados, fue Dimitri quien por lo bajo me dijo que ya teníamos que irnos y despegue mi mirada de él, me odiaba a mí misma por haber hecho eso, como es posible que después de todo lo que sufrí por él, siga hipnotizándome su mirada, note que era una mirada de dolor, por qué no lo sé, si no me quería porque tendría que dolerle el que lo mirara con odio impregnado en cada poro de mi cuerpo, no debería importarle, aun asi no deje pasar ese detalle, cuando salimos del comedor Heidi y Jane me raptaron, literalmente, al baño.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vengaras de él? ¿Lo harás sufrir? – Jane me tenía enferma con tantas preguntas.

- ¿Lo amas aun?- okey no me esperaba esa, fue Heidi quien la formulo

- No! Por supuesto que no –

- Entonces ¿porque no despegabas tu mirada de la suya?

- Heidi ahora no por favor, necesita pensar con claridad. –dijo Jane, de verdad lo necesitaba.

- Entonces ¿qué harás? –pregunto Jane

- Vengarme de él, hacerlo sufrir, y hacerlo pagar por cada lágrima que derramé por él. – sentí de nuevo como el odio se iba apoderando de mí, en verdad lo odiaba, jamás pensé que ese día llegaría

- Pero ¿cómo? - excelente pregunta ¿cómo lo haría?

- Puedes enamorarlo de ti y después abandonarlo como lo hizo contigo – era buena idea, mi poder mental me lo permitía pero no, algo más deseaba pero aun no sabía que

- Puedes humillarlo hasta el punto en que le duela- no eso no era y entonces lo pensé

- Él no fue el único que me dejo, todos lo hicieron por lo tanto TODOS los Cullen van a pagar, uno por uno, excepto Rosalie ella me dijo desde un principio que me odiaba, no se lo merece

- Pero y mientras tanto ¿que pasara con él? – me dijo jane – es obvio que intentara hablar contigo, acercarse a ti ¿qué harás?

- Se lo voy a permitir – ambas me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- Si niñas, se lo voy a permitir, mientras hago sufrir a su familia, le voy a demostrar a él la mujer que se perdió.

- Osea que lo vas a enamorar – no Heidi, lo voy a seducir hasta el punto en que solo mi voz lo excite. – las tres nos pusimos a reír pero era una idea fantástica, hasta donde me llevaría esto no lo sé, en ningún momento dije que no iba a cumplir sus deseos.

Nos encaminamos a clases otra vez, encontré a Dimitri en el pasillo esperándome, Heidi, Alec y Félix estaban en 3°, Jane estaba en 2° igual que yo y Dimitri pero ella escogió Historia en vez de Biología asi que no estaba con nosotros, llegamos a la sala cuando esta estaba casi llena aun asi nuestros puestos no eran ocupados por nadie, desde el principio yo y mis hermanos impusimos respeto, al punto de que llegaban a tenernos miedo. Entré y ahí estaba él sentado con Tanya, en el almuerzo igual estaba junto a ella asi que concluí que era su novia, lo cual me produjo cierta punzada de celos, que maravilloso lo único que me faltaba era que me pusiera celosa de su novia, diablos que te pasa Isabella, contrólate me regañé a mí misma. Me senté con Dimitri y le mostré mentalmente mi conversación con las chicas, le agrado la idea de hacer pagar a todos pero no la de seducir a Edward, en todo caso me importaba un comino lo que Dimitri dijera, mi decisión estaba tomada y no la iba a cambiar, asi que comencé a poner en marcha mi plan, de inmediato.

Cuando entro el profesor nos saludó y se percató de que había alumnos nuevos

- Cullen, ¿verdad? – pregunto

- Si – respondieron Edward y Alice a la vez. Mientras leía el otro informe

- Denali? – yo profesor - dijo Tanya.

Y entonces comenzó mi plan, introduje en la mente del profesor la genial idea de sentar a Edward conmigo y Tanya con Dimitri para "integrarlos" más rápido. Funciono a la perfección.

- Bien, como es mitad de semestre, quisiera que se integraran lo más rápidamente posible asi que señorita Denali, tendría la amabilidad de sentarse con el sr. Vulturis y usted Isabella podría por favor sentarse con el sr. Cullen. – Realmente era una maestra en esto del control mental, Edward miraba como con alegría contenida.

- Por supuesto profesor. –conteste yo con el mejor tono de sensualidad que puede extraer de mis cuerdas vocales.

No sé si yo era la que se había parado demasiado rápido o Tanya estaba realmente enojada y retrasaba el momento lo más que podía, hasta que por fin se movió de su lugar, cuándo me senté a su lado me miraba como si tuviera ganas de hacer algo desesperadamente pero no pude descifrar que era, y es que al tener el mismo don nuestras mentes chocaban y no podía leerla solo controlarla, me di cuenta de eso por que hice que se fijara en mi durante toda la mitad de la clase sin prestar ninguna atención a nadie más, me encantaba esto, ahora él era mi perrito faldero. Y la venganza contra él y toda su puta familia comenzaba.

Empecé a planear quien iba a ser primero y decidí que iba a empezar de menos a más, el que menos daño me hizo fue Carlisle y Esme claro, pero aun asi, me dijeron que iban a ser como mis padre, que clase de padre abandona a su hija sin siquiera despedirse asi que lo merecían, después venia Jasper, no teníamos una relación cercana pero por su gran falta de auto control Edward me dejó asi que le tocaba, Emmet quien me trataba como su hermanita, que sínico era, podría apostar a que después todos juntos se reían de mí y por último, la enana, la duende, Alice, ella si me dolió, era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi partner, a veces la odiaba si, cuando me trataba como muñeca Barbie, pero la quería mucho y ella también desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Mientras pensaba en que era lo que más le podía doler a cada uno de ellos escuché que me hablaban:

- ¿Bella? – era su voz, Edward me estaba hablando


	5. Empecemos con Esme y Carlisle

- ¿Bella? – era su voz, Edward me estaba hablando

- Isabella para ti Cullen – le dije lo más fríamente posible.

- Lo siento, Isabella entonces – me dijo – ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú? – no podía ser tan mala si intentaría seducirlo

- Bien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo, pero continua - recién ahí me digne a mirarlo

- ¿Cómo fue que paso? – no entendí su pregunta pero supuse que se refería lo de ser una Vulturis aun asi…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu una Vulturis, una vampira, ¿no se suponía que estabas muerta? – okey está bien que no me quisiera, pero de ahí a desilusionarse porque siga viva

- Tanto me odias que deseas verme muerta Cullen? – creo que le molesto mi pregunta

- No, no me refería a eso, es que Victoria, Charlie, en la pesca – parecía que no podía conectar dos ideas al final suspiro y dijo – no lo se

- Pues aquí me ves Cullen, una Vulturis, una vampira, lo de mi muerte fue una confusión que no interesó desmentir, como desaparecí después de la muerte de Charlie supusieron que andaba con él y como no me encontraron me dieron por muerta, el único que sabía que seguía viva era Jake pero prometió no decir nada y se lo agradezco.

- Entonces, ¿cómo paso? – me estaba molestando su interrogatorio asi que le hable con brusquedad

- ¿Cómo pasó qué cosa? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿por qué no vas al grano? – debo aclarar que estábamos conversando a volumen y velocidad vampírica, ningún humano nos escuchaba.

- Porque eres una Vulturis? – la pregunta que yo esperaba. Y estaba preparada para responder

- Porque ellos me acogieron cuando tú y tu familia me dejaron sola en mitad de un bosque, botada como una perra, dejaron que me hundiera en mi propia miseria mientras ustedes se iban sin mirar atrás, porque ellos prometieron quedarse conmigo durante toda mi existencia y han cumplido, porque Dídima prometió ser una madre para mí y cumplió, en cambio que hizo Esme?, porque Aro me dijo que sería como un padre para mí y nunca me ha dejado sola, porque Heidi y Jane prometieron que seriamos como hermanas y siempre están ahí para mí en cambio que hizo tu familia, se fue, me abandonaron, me dejaron, me hirieron y me dañaron de la forma más cruel que pueda existir, me condenaron a vivir eternamente sola hasta mi muerte, que clase de familia hace eso. Dime Cullen, contesta!- le dije con la voz cargada de odio y rencor, decir eso me dolió más de lo que pensé y en ese momento y gracias al cielo sonó el timbre y pude reunirme con mis hermanos para contarles todo lo que había pasado.

Nos reunimos en el estacionamiento del instituto, estaban todos expectantes para escuchar lo que les tenia que decir, después de todo mi cara no era de las mejores, pero que se podía esperar?, de verdad los había amado a todos como una familia y me dolió recordar todo lo que me habían hecho, aunque juré no volver a sufrir era inevitable. Gracias a mi don pude entrar en la mente de todos y mostrarles mi conversación, todos me miraban con esa sonrisa que denota lastima pero a la vez gratitud al saber lo que yo pensaba de ellos, Heidi y Jane fueron las primeras en reaccionar y corrieron a abrazarme con fuerza, yo no quería eso, llevaba 20 años soportando que sintieran pena por mi aunque trataran de disimularlo cuando estaba con ellos.

- ¡No quiero que sientan pena por mí! – les grité a ambas apartándolas de.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? – me miraron todos extrañados y Alec respondió

- No quieres muestras de cariño, verdad hermanita, quieres vengarte – más que pregunta fue una afirmación y estaba agradecida de que alguien pudiera por fin entenderme.

- Ok! Si, eso es lo que quiero, entonces necesito su ayuda, quien esta conmigo?- todos mis hermanos sonrieron, esta vez con esa risa malvada típica de los Vulturis y supe que todos me ayudarían.

- Entonces…con quien empezamos? – Jane y sus ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien

- Edward - dijo Dimitri

- Alice, se lo merece por ser mala hermana – dijo Heidi

- Esme Y Carlisle, se lo merecen por abandonar a su hija – esta vez fui yo quien habló.

Se lo merecían, prometieron ser como unos padres para mi y me dejaron sola, al igual que todos los demás se merecían un poquito de mi odio. Pero como podría hacerlos sufrir por algo, Esme y Carlisle eran las personas mas humildes que jamas conoci, no podía destruir nada material porque no les importaría, luego me di cuenta, lo que mas amaban ellos era su familia, entonces tendría que destruir a la familia Cullen, empezando por ese perfecto matrimonio que debio ser el referente para el mio con él, pero eso jamás sucederá.

Luego de pasar por tres clases mas, las cuales eran todas con Edward, quien afortunadamente no me habló durante el resto del dia, pero me miraba todo el tiempo, enserio pensé que me desgastaría con su mirada, mas fácil será para mi vengarme de él, ya lo tenia todo preparado. Ibamos camino a casa con mis hermanos, Jane se había llevado el auto de Alec y Félix el de Jane asi que ellos no estaban con nosotros, les dije lo que pensaba hacer asi que en conjunto con ellos comenzamos a cranear la forma mas rápida y fácil de destruir un matrimonio, la cual llego rápidamente por parte de Alec, INFIDELIDAD.

Sabiamos que Carlisle nunca, jamás le pondría los cuernos a Esme, la amaba demasiado como para siquiera pensarlo.

**Ok. se que me demore muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en actualizar pero el cargador de mi notebook se echo a perder y estuve dos meses sin él, creo que un dia mas y me muero, quizass me odien, quizas no, si me odian las entiendo y si no pues mejor, io las kiero enserio perdonenme pleaseeeeeee :C aki les dejo un capi cortito, pero como premio para las que esperaron, subiré tres capitulos seguidos en 48 hrs, lo jurooooooo, **


	6. Soy la mejor en mentes

_Sabiamos que Carlisle nunca, jamás le pondría los cuernos a Esme, la amaba demasiado como para siquiera pensarlo._

- Yo seré la amante! – debo admitir que no me esperaba eso y nunca se me cruzó por la mente pero la declaración de Heidi me sorprendió – No me miren como si tuviera tres cabezas, no tendré dones pero tengo una sensualidad innata o no?

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero de ahí a ser la amante de Carlisle Cullen – la cara de Alec no era de las mejores, Dimitri no podía parar de reírse y yo, bueno yo comencé a pensar como haría Heidi para que Carlisle quisiera revolcarse con ella.

- Si, yo seré su amante, es hombre y la carne es débil y si no, bueno, tengo a Bella, ella podría hacerlo creer que me desea.

Que estúpida había sido como no pensar en mi don, Dios que bien me sentía conmigo misma, esto iba a ser mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé pero de pronto...

- Heidi, pero y si no funciona? Jamás he probado mi don en alguien enamorado – era verdad, quizás el amor sea un escudo para mi don, yo jamás lo había averiguado, comenzaba a frustrarme.

- Pero eso ahora me importa un pepino, lo que ahora voy a hacer será trabajar en el hospital, hablar con Carlisle, y…bueno el tiempo dira – dijo Heidi y Alec la miraba como rogándole que no lo hiciera pero era en vano, cuando a Heidi se le plantaba una idea en la cabeza no había quien la detuviese.

- Mejor así, una preocupación menos para mí – en ese momento Alec me asesinaba con la mirada - no me mires asi – le dije. – No la voy a obligar a llevárselo a la cama, solo necesito besitos y listo, ya está.

- Claro, es fácil decirlo cuando no es tu novia.

- Alec, bebé porfavor, confía en mi – Heidi trataba de convencerlo de no enojarse.

Asi pasamos todo el viaje, Alec enfurruñado porque su novia, su diosa trataría de seducir al doctorsito, Heidi haciendo pucheros para que Alec cambiara la cara y yo, pensando aun en él, no quería hacerlo pero era inevitable, aunque no me asustaba mucho pensar en él porque cada vez que lo hacia también pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir, me asustaría mas si pensara en él y tuviera maripositas en el estómago o algo por el estilo.

Llegamos a casa, en donde Jane y Felix ya nos esperaban y les informamos de todo lo que habíamos hablado en el auto, Jane estuvo de acuerdo con todo, Felix se puso del lado de Alec, era obvio, solidaridad masculina ante todo, asi pasamos la tarde, bromeando acerca de las mejores frasesitas o trucos de seducción que Heidi pordria utilizar y como haríamos que Carlisle quisiera mantener una relación con ella, era casi una misión imposible, yo tenia mi don pero seguía teniendo miedo de que con él no funcionara.

Al otro dia, Heidi no fue al instituto, se dirigió al hospital a buscar trabajo y como tenia un titulo de paramédico, la aceptaron de inmediato, yo la acompañé para "ayudarla" un poquito en sus entrevistas, mientras la ayudaba también averiguaba los turnos de Carlisle, entonces consegui que le dieran el puesto de enfermera en la misma sala de urgencias del doctor Cullen, es más, ella sería su ayudante. En cuanto la fui a dejar a la sala de urgencias, con el pretexto de su nerviosismo de primer dia, encontramos a Carlisle revisando unas radiografías, levantó la mirada de su escritorio y nos vió, su cara de asombro no era tanta como la de los Cullen al verme y supuse que ya le habrían contado de nosotros, aun asi note su indecisión de saludarme o no, supongo que también le dijeron que los miraba con odio, pero como el caballero que es, se levantó y se acerco a mi, no se lo permiti, lo detuve con mi mano y solo le di un seco hola. Heidi en cambio, tenia una cara de ramera ofrecida que no había visto en ella y saludo al Dr. Con un beso y un abrazo mas apretado de lo común.

Era hora de usar mi don, mientras Heidi le contaba todo lo referido a su nuevo trabajo y sus nuevos horarios, dado que ella era estudiante, Carlisle tenia su mirada fija en mi, lo cual era bueno para poder controlar su mente, primero la leí y supe que se alegraba de verme, que sentía aun ese cariño paternal por mi y que se sentía culpable de haberme dejado sola, también pasó por su cabeza la imagen de la familia Cullen pero conmigo incluida, era un pensamiento triste, lo noté en su rostro. Me dieron ganas de correr y decirle que él no tenia la culpa, pero no pude, mi orgullo no me lo permitía, asi que continué, decidida a poner en su mente algún deseo hacia Heidi, lo logré, ningún sentimiento podría conmigo, ya que mi colaboración a este plan estaba lista, me tenía que ir.

Heidi termino de hablar y Carlisle le sonrió, como haciéndole creer que había puesto atención, yo me despedí de Heidi porque tenia que regresar al instituto y Carlisle hizo ademán de despedirse pero me fui antes de que se acercara.

Regresé al instituto con los demás, hoy me tocaba solo una clase con Edward, asi que quise llegar lo antes posible para poder avanzar con mi plan, me reía cada vez que lo pensaba, quizá no era tan creativo ni un plan inventado por la nasa o los hombres de negro pero, si lo lograba, Edward sufriría y vaya que sufriría. Por cierto mi plan era enamorarlo, enloquecerlo de amor y por supuesto de deseo, luego de eso, irme, obviamente me tenia que ir, sin mirar atrás y dejarlo solo como él lo hizo comigo y las primeras oportunidades comenzaron a aparecer.

La clase de hoy era música, y para evaluar como habíamos llegado artísticamente después de las vacaciones debíamos hacer un montaje, ya sea cantando, bailando, tocando un instrumento, lo que fuera pero que incluyera música, asi que decidí bailar para él, solo para él, vería el pedazo de mujer que se perdió, fuí la primera en levantar la mano.

- Profesor, yo quiero bailar – me miro extrañado ya que yo siempre cantaba para estas cosas, para que hablar de la cara de Edward, me conoció con dos pies izquierdos y ahora me veía ofreciéndome a bailar.

- Quiero bailar.- repetí porque el profesor no me había dicho nada.

- Está bien, nombre de la canción?

- Lady Marmalade – dije con la sonrisa mas pícara que pude plasmar.

Aproveché de entrometerme en la mente de Edward, para introducir imágenes mias con sexys corpiños pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario, el me estaba imaginando ya con esa micro ropa que tendría que usar pero en su imaginación yo solo bailaba para el, en un salon oscuro y lo seducia de tal forma que yo misma me catalogaría como una puta. Me gustó saber que no tendría que utilizar mucho mi don para excitarlo quizá para enamorarlo, pero para que me deseara estaba claro que no, no es que me fijara pero su entrepierna estaba un poquito, por no decir muuuy levantada y solo lo estaba imaginando, cuando me viera en vivo, fijo se corre con solo verme. Esto aumentaba mi ego y me gustaba mucho, quizás demasiado para mi propio bien.

El dia paso, sin mayores complicaciones, aunque si me precate de un detalle, Tanya no estaba con ellos, y Alice parecía contenta, mas de lo habitual. Los demás también mostraban una leve mejoría de ánimo, iba a averiguar por que esa alegria pero después me arrepentí, me di cuenta que me estaba obsesionando demasiado con los Cullen asi que dejaría mis dones de lado por un momentos.

Ya en casa, encontré a Heidi limpiando y ordenando, y le pregunté como le había ido, me miro con toda la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia y me dijo

- Lo tengo loco – jajjajajaj que loca puede llegar a ser Heidi a veces

- Ensero? Como lo sabes?

- Quien se puede resistir a mi?

- Nadie Heidi, nadie –

- Me besó -…

- WTF? – sabía que mi don era efectivo pero tan rápido?

- Si, me beso, cuando nos despedimos para irnos a casa, intenté rosar sus labios y el respondió, muy cortésmente.

- Enserio, soy tan buena en esto de mentes, estoy orgullosa de mi misma, ahora solo falta que Esme lo vea – de repente Heidi puso cara de preocupación.

- Que pasa?

- Alice, nos va a ver planeando todo esto Bella.

- Escudo mental Heidi, escudo mental – Heidi suspiró aliviada. Afortunadamente 20 años como vampira lograron que mi escudo mental/físico funcionara con cada uno de los dones existentes.


	7. Es tan hermosa

**Quiero que quede claro que esta historia está escrita desde la perspectiva de Edward y Bella t tal vez de otros personajes porque mi mayor deseo era leer todos los libros de la saga desde el punto de vista de Edward, aunque sé que eso no va a pasar a menos que tenga una seria conversación con Stephanie y la amenaze con llevarla delante de Aro si no lo hace :D, bien, volviendo al punto, vamos a retroceder un poquito para saber que es lo que Edwar sintió y pensó, ojalá disfruten, los quiero todo/as **

**EPOV:**

La miraba, la miraba y la miraba, no podía despegar mi vista de ella, era como una visión, era tan hermosa, tan delicada, la tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, quería hablarle, pedirle perdón, humillarme si era necesario, me pondría de rodillas si ella me lo pidiera, pero no sabia cómo y de repente sin darme cuenta oi que mis labios pronunciaban su nombre, en ningún momento le ordené a mis labios moverse, maldición , pero ya estaba hecho.

- ¿Bella? – mi voz sonó temblorosa o por lo menos yo la escuché asi

- Isabella para ti Cullen – me dijo con una voz gélida

- Lo siento, Isabella entonces – me disculpé, aunque no me gustara llamarla asi, se suponía que a ella tampoco le gustaba – ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú? – me dijo ahora con una voz mas suave

- Bien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo, pero continúa - entonces me miró y me perdí en esos ojos que si bien no tenían ese color chocolate que tanto amaba seguían volviéndome loco.

- ¿Cómo fue que pasó? – me miró con extrañesa como si no hubiera entendido mi pregunta

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú una Vulturis, una vampira, ¿no se suponía que estabas muerta? – que pregunta mas estúpida, sonó como si quisiera que estuviera muerta, maldición Edward gobiernate

- ¿Tanto me odias que deseas verme muerta Cullen? – me molestó su pregunta, claro que no, como podía pensar eso, bueno admito que la pregunta sonó asi pero jamas querria verla muerta, primero me mato yo.

- No, no me refería a eso, es que Victoria, Charlie, en la pesca – si ella seguía mirándome asi no podría seguir conectando ideas asi que suspire resignado – no lo se

- Pues aquí me ves Cullen, una Vulturis, una vampira, lo de mi muerte fue una confusión que no me interesó desmentir, como desaparecí después de la muerte de Charlie supusieron que andaba con él y como no me encontraron me dieron por muerta, el único que sabía que seguía viva era Jake pero prometió no decir nada y se lo agradezco.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pasó? – me molestó lo de jake pero ya no era importante, me importaba más el como llego a reunirse con ellos.

- ¿Cómo pasó qué cosa? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿por qué no vas al grano? – estaba seguro de que sabia a lo que me referia pero aun asi no contestaba, quería una pregunta directa.

- ¿Por qué eres una Vulturis? – sonrió como si esperara esa pregunta y comenzó a darme la respuesta.

- Porque ellos me acogieron cuando tú y tu familia me dejaron sola en mitad de un bosque, botada como una perra, dejaron que me hundiera en mi propia miseria mientras ustedes se iban sin mirar atrás, porque ellos prometieron quedarse conmigo durante toda mi existencia y han cumplido, porque Dídima prometió ser una madre para mí y cumplió, en cambio que hizo Esme?, porque Aro me dijo que sería como un padre para mí y nunca me ha dejado sola, porque Heidi y Jane prometieron que seriamos como hermanas y siempre están ahí para mí en cambio que hizo tu familia, se fue, me abandonaron, me dejaron, me hirieron y me dañaron de la forma más cruel que pueda existir, me condenaron a vivir eternamente sola hasta mi muerte, que clase de familia hace eso. Dime Cullen, contesta!- no supe que responder, me quedé helado, ella tenía razón. De inmediato sonó el timbre y fue como si lehubieran puesto un resorte a la silla, ella se levanto, rápidamente, supongo que para encontrarse con su familia y contarles lo sucedido y salio de la sala con Dimitri, quien aun me provocaba celos.

Tanya fue la primera en acercarse a mi, se veía a Kilometros que estaba furiosa, mi conversación con Bella si bien no escuchó nadie, era obvio que ella y Alice la oirían, Alice se acercó y en su mente ya estaba planeando mi boda con Bella, que locura, aunque me agradó la idea, después de todo, Alice ve el futuro aunque sabía que esto era sólo su imaginación Tanya mientras tanto me decía, en su mente, palabras que jamás escuché o escucharé salir de la boca de una señorita.

Mientras íbamos al patio, para contarles a los demás lo que había pasado, yo pensaba en como terminar mi relación con tanya, se que suena egoísta pero es que encontré a Bella y por mucho que me odiara no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me apartara de ella, planeé conversar con Tanya después, en la casa sería mejor, si lo hacía ahora definitivamente me comportaría como un canalla y ya suficientes malos adjetivos tenia mi nombre como para agregarle uno más. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet escucharon con atención todo lo que había pasado, Emmet quería golpearme puesto que su hermanita estaba triste por mi culpa, Jasper quería golpearse a si mismo porque volvía a sentirse culpable y Rosalie, permanecia indiferente aunque al ver el enojo o mas bien la furia de Tanya para con migo, sonreía un poco. Aunque me haya apoyado con lo de hacer a Tanya mi novia, nunca le agradó.

De repente Alice tuvo una visión, vi como Tanya quería destrozar todo lo que tenía en frente, insultaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara y se parecía a un demonio enjaulado, comprendí que Alice había visto la reacción de Tanya al terminar mi noviazgo con ella, sonreí internamente al saber que esta farsa pronto acabaría y quedaría libre para recuperar a Bella y que volviera a ser MI Bella, como sea, pero tenia que lograrlo.

El resto de las clases que tuve, gracias al cielo, eran junto a ella, no me atreví a hablarle durante el resto del día porque probablemente todavía me odie por hacerle recordar todo lo que sucedió, lo que si hice fue dedicarme a mirarla, era tan hermosa, tan deslumbrante y pensar que ese ángel un dia fue mio y yo lo desperdicie, lo hice llorar y lo hice sufrir.

Al llegar a la casa le conté a Carlisle y a Esme todo hacerca de nuestro reencuentro con Bella, no sabría decir quien de los dos fue mas feliz al escuchar la noticia, si pudiéramos llorar, Esme estaría ahogada en lagrimas de felicidad y a Carlisle volvieron a brillarle los ojos, como hace tiempo no lo hacían y es que dejar a Bella fue para él como abandonar a una hija, como si hubiéramos tenido que abandonar a Alice, con todos felices y contentos con la reaparición de mi ángel, no quedaba otra cosa que terminar con Tanya y largarnos de esa casa, vivíamos con los Denali, no podría soportar tenerle que ver la cara todos los días, Alice ya se estaba encargando de conseguir una casa nueva en donde cupiéramos todos, yo tendría una seria conversación.

- Tanya, tenemos que hablar

- No tenemos nada que hablar mi amor – me dijo con una voz fingida pero yo sabia que ella sospechaba lo que le iba a decir.

- Tanya, porfavor, tenemos que hablar de esto-

- QUE QUIERES DECIRME! – me gritó descontrolada – QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO POR ELLA VERDAD, VAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO PORQUE ESA PERRA ESTÁ VIVA! – no la golpeé solamente porque es mujer.

- SI! SI! Y MIL VECES SI, VOY A TERMINAR CONTIGO PORQUE ELLA ES TODO PARA MI, ES MI MUNDO, MI UNIVERSO, MI CENTRO DE GRAVEDAD, LO QUE ME MANTIENE VIVO, ES ELLA Y POR ELLA SOY CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA – le grité enfurecido, no tenia ningún derecho a tratar así a mi Bella.

Tanya se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, me miró con odio y luego se fue, cuando entró a la casa comenzó a gritarle a todo el mundo tal y como Alice lo había visto, salió toda mi familia de la casa mientras Carmen y Eleazar se ocupaban en calmar a Tanya, Alice nos dijo que ya había conseguido una casa asi que sacamos nuestra ropa y nos fuimos de ahí. Llegamos a una casa preciosa en medio del bosque, llena de ventanales como le gusta a Esme, estaba hecha de madera y me recordaba mucho a la casa de Forks, en fin, era un lugar muy acogedor para nosotros.

Desesperado porque llegara el otro dia para ver a Bella, me dedique a perder el tiempo con mis hermanos, jugando, escuchando música, celebrando con mis hermanas el fin de mi relación y a veces conversando con mis padres y contándoles lo que sentí al verla de nuevo, Esme dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era recuperarla, la quería de nuevo en su familia.

Llegando al instituto al otro dia, me percate de que Bella no estaba con los demás y Heidi tampoco, quizá ya no quería verme, no la culpaba, pero sí me alteraba eso, no quería perderla de nuevo, le pregunté a Alice si podía ver a Bella y me dijo que no, era raro porque no había razón para que la enana no pudiera ver su futuro. Llegó la segunda hora y entonces vi a mi angel cruzando por el umbral de la puerta de la sala, se sento junto a mi porque era el único asiento vacio.

De inmediato sentí esa corriente eléctrica que nos recorrió aquella primera clase de biología que compartimos juntos, hermosa como siempre, no pude hacer otra cosa que observarla, el profesor hablaba acerca de un realizar un montaje, para ver nuestras capaciddes artísticas, Alice y Dimitri estaban en arte asi que Bella y yo estábamos solos en música, sabia que ella era vergonzosa para este tipo de cosas asi que quizás y con un poco de suerte, podríamos hacer un montaje en pareja pero me equivoqué, me sorprendió verle levantar la mano de las primeras y lo que salió de sus labios me dejó aún mas sorprendido.

- Profesor, yo quiero bailar – la miré extrañado, desde cuando bailaba? , ella odiaba este tipo de cosas, o al menos antes lo hacía.

- Quiero bailar.- repetió porque el profesor no le había dicho nada, él también estaba sorprendido, pude leer en su mente que Bella solía cantar y esto era nuevo para él y para todos.

- Está bien, nombre de la canción? – dijo el profesor

- Lady Marmalade – dijo con una sonrisa que juro que hasta al diablo le podía subir la temperatura, el sólo hecho de imaginarme a Bella con un traje de esos que no dejan absolutamente nada a la imaginación era suficiente para que mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar, me la imaginaba solo bailando para mí, en un cuarto oscuro, con ese cuerpo y ese movimiento de caderas…Detente! Me dije a mi mismo si seguía así tendría que secuestrarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en el colegio, mi amiguito ya estaba despierto asi que traté de controlar mis pensamientos y relajarme o esto iba a terminar mal.

De pronto me acordé que Bella no solo bailaría para mi sino que para toda la clase, profesor incluido y no es que el profesor sea muy cuidadoso con sus pensamientos, esto me empezó a molestar, no dejaría que ella se mostrara de esa forma delante de todos, ella era MIA y de nadie mas.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron diciendo lo que iban a hacer hasta que llegó mi turno, sólo me ofrecí a tocar el piano, en realidad esperaba poder tocar la nana de Bella, quizá funcionara para poder comenzar a ganármela poco a poco. Así transcuyó el día sin nada interesante que contar.

Cuando llegamos a casa Carlisle aún no había llegado, lo cuál era raro porque su turno había terminado hace dos horas.

**Chicas/chicos queria pedirles un favor, para los que no la hayan deducido aún, me encantan las historias en donde Bella y Edward se reencuentran basadas en Luna Nueva, me podrían recomendar algunas porfavor, enserio lo agradecería**

**Reviews *-***


End file.
